Adopted
by kensi54382
Summary: Marissa is going to introduce her family to the team, but she's nervous about telling them she's adopted. Bull, of course, is right there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is still the same story, just with some editing that I accidentally forgot to do when I uploaded it yesterday.**

* * *

"Everyone! Listen up!" called Bull as he joined his team at the conference table late on Friday afternoon. "As you all know, tomorrow is our fundraising event. I've organised some rides for the younger children that will be here, but I don't see why we can't make this an open day for our families as well. Each of you are welcome to bring as many family and friends as you like."

"Thank you, Bull," said Danny. She grinned. "You're going to love my parents, by the way."

"Good to know." Bull smiled back.

"Yeah, you'll love my sister and brothers, Bull. Of course, they're overprotective and will probably bombard all of you with questions," Cable said with an evil grin.

"Well, Cable, in that case, we may just have to tell your siblings how cheeky you can be." Bull gave his youngest teammate a matching grin. Then he turned to Chunk. "Who are you bringing?"

"My parents, probably," said Chunk.

"Okay. Benny, are you bringing Izzy?"

"Most likely. We've been trying to rebuild our relationship," answered Benny. "Who are you bringing?"

"Diana. I don't have anyone else to bring anyway." Bull turned to the last of his teammates. "You're really quiet, Marissa. Who are you planning to bring?"

Marissa shrugged. "I'm still thinking about it. I'll let you know."

"It's not a problem. You can bring whoever you want."

Marissa smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Marissa sighed quietly as she made her way to Bull's office. She had been happy about going to the fundraiser the next day, but now she wasn't so sure. Nobody knew about her past, and she was content with that- after all, it wasn't anyone's business. How was she going to explain that she didn't have a family? Or, at least, not the family everyone would be expecting? It would be obvious that things weren't 'normal' when they saw who she brought with her.

"Hi, Rissa," said Bull, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hi, Jason." Marissa closed his office door and sat on his couch.

"What's on your mind?"

"Who said anything was on my mind?"

"You look lost, and a little upset. Did something happen?"

"No." Marissa smiled, but decided against lying to Bull. He'd figure out she was lying within a couple of minutes anyway. "Nothing happened."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help?"

"I don't know if you'll be able to help."

"Alright. Does this have something to do with tomorrow? I noticed that you went quiet as soon as I mentioned family."

Marissa nodded. "It's because of the family part of tomorrow…"

"Okay. Do you not get along with your family? You don't have to bring them, it was only a suggestion."

"I get along really well with my family. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well… My family… They aren't going to be what anyone expects."

"Family rarely is. Rissa, you have to tell me what's bothering you. As much as it seems that way, I can't read minds."

"You can read people though."

"Not you. At least, not always. You're good at closing yourself off when you don't want someone to see something about you. Which, coincidentally, is what you're doing right now."

"I am?"

"You are." Bull smiled. "What is it about your family that bothers you?"

"It doesn't bother me. Well, not my family, anyway. What bothers me is how people react when they see us together."

"What's odd about a family spending time with each other?"

Marissa sighed. She pushed her phone into Bull's hand. "Look at the picture."

Bull frowned. He looked down at the phone, seeing a picture that Marissa had put up, and realisation dawned on him.

"Do you see what I mean?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"You're adopted," stated Bull matter-of-factly.

"Yes," whispered Marissa.

"So? What's the big deal?"

A small smile spread across Marissa's face as she took her phone back. "My parents are dark, Bull. I'm not. You don't see a difference that people find strange?"

"I do, but they're your family. What does it matter if you have different skin colours? It doesn't change anything."

"People think I'm making it up when I introduce them as my parents."

"Don't worry about those people. They don't deserve your time and energy if they can't understand something as simple as family."

"What if it happens tomorrow?"

"Nobody is going to say anything. If they do, I'll deal with them. You shouldn't miss out on spending time with your family just because someone might think it's strange that you're adopted."

Marissa finally smiled properly. "Thank you, Jason."

"Anytime. Now, tell me, how old were you when you were adopted?" Bull asked, sounding cheeky.

* * *

 **12 Hours Later**

Saturday morning was bright and sunny- a perfect day for an outdoor fair to raise money for the local children's hospital. The rides were set up, ready for people to enjoy themselves. Stalls were set up everywhere- some sold food and drinks, others sold candy and desserts. Game stalls lined the wall of the TAC building. Guides were standing by the TAC doors to take groups inside and show them around. But the best part of the day was going to be when the hospital brought out some of the sick children. Those children were the reason Bull had organised the day- he wanted them to see that there were other things in life, instead of just hospitals and doctors and medicines. He wanted them to have fun and have a chance to act like every other child.

"Jason, this is amazing," said Diana. "I think this is so kind of you."

"Thanks, Diana. I want them to enjoy the day. Everyone, not just the kids, but I really want the kids to enjoy the day," replied Bull.

"They will." Diana reached up and fixed her boyfriend's glasses. "Trust me, they will."

"Hi, lovebirds," said Cable jokingly as she came up. "Nice to see you again, Diana."

"Nice to see you too, Cable. And, who are these lovely people?" asked Diana.

"My sister, Jessie. And my brothers, Will and Matt."

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Bull with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, Dr Bull," said Jessie. "Cable's told us so much about you. She really loves her job."

"Good to know." Bull grinned at Cable. "She's the youngest on my team, although, I must admit, she's probably also the smartest one on the team."

"Shut up, Bull," said Cable as her face went red. "I'm going to show them around the offices. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Go and have a good time, all of you." Bull watched Cable lead her siblings away. "She might be the youngest of them, Diana, but she's the most stubborn, I'm sure of it."

"Comes from working with you, I'm sure," replied Diana as they headed off to one of the food stalls.

* * *

"Isabella," said Benny. "Be nice to Bull, okay? You've hurt him enough in the past."

"Don't worry, I won't be mean," said Isabella as she and Benny found Bull at a food stall. "Hi, Jason."

"Bella. How nice to see you," said Bull as nicely as he could.

"Hi, I'm Diana. You must be Isabella." Diana smiled as she gently squeezed Bull's hand in a reminder to keep calm. "It's lovely to finally meet the woman that got Bull to make a commitment."

"Diana? You're Jason's new girlfriend?"

"I am. Do you think you could tell me how to get him to commit to me?"

"Of course." Isabella laughed. "Let's go talk somewhere."

Benny shook his head. "Remember, Izzy, be kind."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Benny."

"You alright, Bull?" Benny asked his friend.

"Fine." Bull smiled. "A little worried that the two of them are talking to each other, actually."

"Don't worry. Diana won't be mean or anything to you. She really does love you." Benny smiled. "Have you seen Marissa? She was pretty upset yesterday afternoon."

"She's alright. I spoke with her yesterday. She's coming… now. Hi, Rissa."

"Hey, Jason." Marissa gave the two men a smile. "Come and meet my family."

Bull nodded. He could tell that his friend was still hesitant about introducing them to her parents, but he knew that he would love them just as much as he loved Marissa. Everyone would love them.

* * *

Now alone with his right-hand woman, since Benny had gone off to find his sister and Diana, Bull gave Marissa a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. Everyone will love them. If they're anything like you, and I'm sure they are, there won't be a problem at all," said Bull softly.

"I know," said Marissa. "I know that."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes."

Bull glanced at Marissa, but she had closed herself off again. He sighed inaudibly as he followed her through the growing crowds, worried about her confidence level right then.

"Bull, this is my sister," said Marissa.

Immediately able to tell that Marissa was confident that nobody would ask about how they were sisters, especially since the two women had the same skin colour and shared some features, Bull relaxed a little.

"Hi, I'm Jason," said Bull. "It's lovely to finally get to meet the people that mean the world to Marissa."

"Nice to meet you, Jason. My name is Tammy. Marissa's told us a lot about you."

"She has?"

Tammy laughed. "Yes. She's been telling us things about you since she started working for you six years ago."

"I'm dinner conversation, am I, Riss?" Bull asked mockingly.

"You sure are," replied Marissa in a matching tone. "In fact, you're also joke starters."

"Good to know. So, maybe I can tell your sister some things I know about you?"

"Hell no!" Marissa laughed. "Besides, she knows more than you ever will."

Bull shook his head and laughed. "Tammy, where are your parents? I would love to meet them too."

"Of course. They're just over here. Come on, I'll make the introductions, since Marissa won't do it," Tammy said with a teasing grin at her younger sister. "Mom, dad, this is Jason. He's Rissa's boss."

"Oh, it's lovely to get to meet you, Dr Bull," said Marissa's father. "I'm Rafael. And this is Joanne."

"It's nice to meet both of you," said Bull kindly. "Finally, I might add." He gave Marissa a cheeky grin. "Your daughter is quite a handful at times."

"Don't we know it. She's a little spark sometimes."

"Marissa can certainly hold her own, that's for sure." Bull smiled. "I love having her on my team, and I wouldn't trade her for anyone."

"She's loved working with you ever since you gave her a job six years ago," said Joanne. "So, thank you. It's given her something to look forward to each day."

"Marissa has a lot of friends at work. Maybe you'd like to meet them?"

"We'd love to. Riss has always been a little shy about telling people that we adopted her. It's understandable after the way people have treated her in the past, but there's nothing wrong with it."

"I just told her that yesterday, actually. Our team loves Marissa. Just because they find out she was adopted and that her parents aren't exactly the people they would probably be expecting, it doesn't mean things will change. In fact, it'll probably make them love her even more."

Joanne laughed. "Let me guess, they'll be protective?"

"Definitely."

Bull smiled at Marissa as they led her parents and sister towards a park bench where the team was sitting and chatting.

"It's going to be just fine, Riss. You'll see. The team will absolutely adore them, just like they love you," said Bull quietly. "You don't need to worry, okay?"

"Okay." Marissa smiled. "Thank you, Bull."

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is a second chapter to expand on the story a little more. Thank you to JimChou for some ideas on how to expand the story!**

* * *

Bull watched his friend as they led Marissa's family over to the rest of the team. He knew she was feeling shy, maybe even a little embarrassed, though he just couldn't understand why. Marissa meant the world to the team; not one of them would ever make fun of her just because she was adopted. He didn't know how to convey that message to her in any other way than to let the team see the people she loved most.

"You must really like Marissa's family, Jason," said Benny cheekily. "You sure spent enough time with them."

"Actually, I do like them quite a lot. It's like having more Marissa's around," replied Bull with a grin, then, in a serious tone, added, "You know, since I just love having Marissa around."

"Do we get to meet them?" asked Chunk.

"You do." Bull stepped to the side so that Marissa's sister and parents could step forward. "This is Tammy, she is Marissa's older sister."

Tammy smiled at the people in front of her. "Nice to meet all of you," she said as she stepped forward again. "Marissa tells us so much about you. I feel like I know all of you."

"It's great to meet you, too, Tammy," said Benny, holding out a hand to her. "I wish Marissa had told us about you."

"She's a shy person."

"Really? I don't think we would have ever guessed that. She's certainly not shy at work."

"You two know that I'm standing right here, don't you?" said Marissa, who had gone very red in the face when Tammy had started talking.

"We do," said Tammy, "but that isn't going to stop us from chatting about you."

"Tammy," tried Marissa, but her sister wasn't listening anymore.

"It's alright, Riss," said Bull quietly. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention once again. "I thought you wanted to meet all of Marissa's family?" he asked.

Cable nodded enthusiastically. "We do!" she said excitedly.

"Well, this is Joanne," said Bull, indicating the woman standing behind Tammy, "and this is her husband, Rafael. They are Marissa's adoptive parents."

"You're adopted?" asked Cable. She smiled. "That is so cool!"

Marissa frowned, feeling confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Cable just pulled her into a tight hug.

"You should have told us!" Cable said excitedly. "We would have loved to meet your family ages ago!"

"You don't think it's strange?" asked Marissa.

"Hell no! These two people have to be the kindest people ever! They raised you and made you the sweetest, friendliest person I've ever met," said Danny.

"Thank you," said Marissa quietly, though with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her face. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'll bet that you thought we would think you were lying, right?"

Marissa shrugged. "Something like that, yeah."

"You are crazy, Marissa," laughed Chunk. "We know you well enough to know that you wouldn't lie about something like your family."

"It was stupid, wasn't it?"

"Kind of, but you have every right to feel that way," said Bull. "We understand it."

"Thank you," said Marissa. She hugged Bull. "Thank you for yesterday, too."

"Don't mention it," smiled Bull. "Now, I think it's time to meet Cable's siblings."

"How many do you have, Cable?" asked Chunk.

"Three. My sister, Jessie, my brother Will, and my second brother, Matt. I'm the youngest."

"Your parents must have had their hands full," laughed Danny. "Just with you, mind you."

"You're lucky that we're very good friends, Danny," grinned Cable with a fake glare. "Jessie and Matt are twins, and Will is the oldest," Cable explained to the gathered crowd of friends.

"You guys must have loved having a younger sister to boss around," said Benny.

"Actually, it was the other way around. Cable was the one who bossed us around," said Matt. "She's always been the firecracker in our family."

"You three loved to embarrass me," said Cable.

"And you always got us back," replied Will.

"Cable used to make embarrassing photo albums of us that she liked to give out for Christmas," explained Jessie, "she always had a camera with her and she would take photos of us at the most inconvenient times. She managed to always catch us doing something ridiculous or something that we weren't supposed to do. We learnt quickly to not make fun of her anymore."

Bull, Benny and Marissa were laughing hard by now. Danny and Chunk weren't far behind, and Cable was just grinning happily at how shifty she had been.

"That explains why she's so good at her job now," said Danny after a few minutes. "She is easily the best at what she does."

"Cable has always been good at things to do with technology," said Matt. "She's a very curious person by nature, and the internet certainly holds endless mysteries for her to be curious about."

Bull nodded along, but he had stopped paying much attention to the conversation. He watched on as his team and their loved ones got to know each other better. It warmed his heart to see them so happy, and he was very glad that he had organised this event. He had always known that it would be successful, but he hadn't counted on his team feeling so content in each other's company outside work.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
